Just Harry
by Jacc
Summary: What happens to Harry, when he announces his secret to the world?


I was looking through my files, when I found this story that I had written quite awhile ago, so I decided I'd post it. I hope you guys like it as much as I do... And thanks to all those who will take the time to review.

* * *

I'm sitting all alone; as I've been doing since I came out. Since I've admitted to being gay. Most of the Gryffindors are mortified that I'm a part of their house. Except a few of the muggleborn students, who have been taught by their parents that homosexuality is alright. That it's ok. A few people from other houses are also sympathetic. A couple Hufflepuffs, and a few Ravenclaws. Funnily enough, a lot of the Slytherins seem more accepting. Which gets me in more trouble from the rest of my House. They call me Whore and Slut. A lot of other dirty names. I'm not a virgin, but I'm definitely not a whore... or the male equivalent of one. I'm just a boy. Just a student. Just Harry.

I walk through the halls heading towards Defense Against The Dark Arts. What was once my favorite class, is now the one I loathe the most. The teacher hates me more than Snape ever has, and he turns a blind eye when the students try to hex me or curse me. Until I start to defend myself. Then he'll give me detention. Never take points though... He's an ex-Gryffindor. Bastard! Hermione used to try to help me... but then the students would turn on her. She's by no means a coward, but if she doesn't try to help me, I can defend myself without having to worry about protecting her.

Hermione worries about me... She says it's not healthy to hide away all the time. Although, she used a lot more words, but that's Hermione for you. I told that it wasn't healthy for me, being around all of the people I used to call friends. And everyone else. Even the professors are different around me. I see disappointment seep through my teachers eyes. Except Snape's. Somehow going to his class seems easier... more bearable.

It's not like I'm the only gay person in Hogwarts. I am however, the only person who is 'out' with the entire school. But I've gone out with a few people. Four people to be exact. Which, in my opinions, isn't that many people. Ron Weasley has dated almost half of the female population. And although, most people haven't dated as many people as Weasley, they have dated more than I have.

One of the few things that keep me going, is knowing that this year is my last year at Hogwarts. I actually have mixed feeling about leaving. After all, the castle was the first place I ever called home. The Dursleys were definitely never gracious about being my guardians. Living with them for eleven years... being unloved for the entire time. It was hard, but I dealt.

Now, even though half of the school hates me, at least some people still love me. At least, He still loves me. Yup! The great Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, or whatever else people tend to call me, is in love. Funnily enough, it's with one of the people that hated me for years. Draco Malfoy!

Hermione isn't surprised. She says: "Through-out all these years, there has never been a relationship filled with more passion than yours." And I quote. Granted the passion wasn't exactly good. But once we settled our differences, we saw a lot of common ground. Lousy childhoods, somewhat fucked-up, people tend to forget that we're not our fathers, and I suppose that we're both gay is top on the list.

They don't bother Draco as much. He's still the 'nasty-Slytherin' after all. Always ready to throw hexes and curses at the first person to get in his face. It annoys the hell out him, when I won't do the same thing. But I can't... I grew up with these people.

When it gets too bad, I sit at the Slytherin table, and although they don't greet me with open arms, they still allow me to eat my meal in peace.

Sometimes, Draco and I will head toward one of the secrets rooms in the school, and for a few hours, I won't have to worry about someone trying to hurt us. Not that we couldn't defend ourselves. I am pleased to say that we are quite good at doing so. Although, I tend to stick with the defense strategy, while Draco will use the offense.

Through-out this year, I hate been sent to Madam Pomfrey a grand total of fifteen times. The first time was when I defeated Voldemort... I had exhausted my magic. After that, I was so happy with being alive, I announced that I was gay. The other fourteen times were when my fellow students beat me for being who I am. Or rather, what I am.

I am quite grateful for Madam Pomfrey. One of the only adults that accepts me. (The other is Snape, but we'll get to that later.) When she sees me all bruised and bloody, you can practically feel the anger radiating off her body. Poppy (as she told me to call her, after all 'I come to visit her **so** often') will rant and rave while she's healing me, urging me to contact the authorities. She knows that it's useless... We both know that Fudge is an asshole, who couldn't care less if I was killed.

And now Snape. He surprised me. When I was having such a hard time after I came out, he stopped making my life more miserable in class. Stopped making stupid remarks about my lack of potion's talent (which actually got better, when he stopped).

When I started dating Dray, I figured out why. Snape is Draco's godfather. And since Draco is gay... well you get the point.

When I say that Snape started treating me better, I'm not saying that we've become friends. Nope, we still argue. A lot. I think it brings a sense of normalcy in my life, and between you and me, I'm grateful for it. We try to get along around Draco, and he's thankful that we try.

Draco... what can I say about him? He's the love of my life, as corny as that sounds. He's one of my best-friends, and he knows me sometimes even better than I know myself. Draco knows that when my classmates say rude things about our relationship, they do actually torture me mercilessly with their words. For a long time, he tried to convince me not to care... but now he accepts that it's just a part of me.

My life has always been one extreme or another. For years I was hated... beat by my family. Told that I was a Freak. And then, I was introduced to the Magical World, and everyone seemed to love me. They didn't love me for being who I was, they loved me as the hero in their history books. Because I was famous. Because I rid the world of an evil Bastard.

And now... Now there's more of a balance. The people who love me, love me just for being me. And the people that hate me... hate me for the same reason.

Funnily enough, I've never been happier... more content. Because for the first time ever, I can be just me. Just a boy. Just a student with average grades. Just someone who has problems. Just me. Just Harry.


End file.
